1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to swivel equipment for transferring fluids. In particular, the invention relates to a fluid swivel joint for a swivel stack assembly adapted for transferring fluids between tankers, storage vessels and the like and one or more conduits beneath the ocean surface. The fluid of the swivel may be product such as hydrocarbons to be transferred from the seabed to a vessel or may be water or gas to be transferred from the vessel to the seabed for well stimulation.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to a novel fluid joint which can be stacked with one or more other fluid joints of like design so that a swivel stack can be assembled in a short time from an inventory of the fluid joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The offshore search for oil and gas has greatly expanded in recent years and progressed into deep rough waters such as the North Sea. To facilitate production of oil and gas from remotely located offshore fields, complex mooring systems for offshore loading terminals, which serve as centralized production sites for the entire field, have been developed. Flexible fluid lines, called risers, extend from a subsea location to the mooring site to permit the transfer of fluids between a moored vessel and a subsea location. For example, certain fluid lines may be used to convey oil and gas into the floating vessel while other fluid lines may be used to inject liquids or gases back from the vessel into subsea wells for purpose of control, well stimulation, or storage.
Floating vessels can be moored to a single point mooring system, which permits the vessel to weathervane and rotate 360° about a single mooring point. To permit the vessel to rotate and move freely without causing twisting or entanglement of the various risers to which the vessel is attached, it is necessary to provide a fluid swivel assembly to connect the fluid lines to the mooring site. Furthermore, since a plurality of risers are involved, it is necessary that two or more swivel modules be stacked in order to have the capability of accommodating multiple fluid lines or risers.
Separate swivel units or modules are stacked on top of each other with a swivel stack base fixed to a stationary frame which is anchored to the sea floor.
Prior high pressure product swivels have provided an inner housing and an outer housing which is rotatively supported on the inner housing by a bearing so that the outer housing is free to rotate about the inner housing. A toroidally shaped conduit chamber is formed between the two housings when the two housings are placed in registration with each other. An inlet from the inner housing communicates with the chamber, and an outlet in the outer housing communicates with the chamber. Upper and lower dynamic seals in the form of face seals or radial seals are placed in grooves or gaps between axially opposed or radially opposed surfaces of the inner and outer housings to prevent fluid from leaking past the two facing surfaces while the high pressure fluid is present in the chamber.
Prior swivel assemblies have required swivel units to be stacked on top of each other with each unit having its inner housing bolted to the inner housing of a unit stacked above or below. Furthermore, the entire stack of swivel units have been bolted to a base housing. Such an assembly functions properly as a swivel stack unit, but construction of the units and assembly requires that each stack be engineered for each requirement of an offshore application. Such prior assemblies have been costly to design, engineer, and build and have required a long lead time from contract signing to construction and delivery of the swivel stack.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
A primary object of the invention is to provide a high pressure fluid swivel arrangement constructed from swivel units or modules that can be stacked and secured to each other without securing the swivel units together with long bolts through their inner housing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pre-designed fluid swivel unit or module having vertical passages such that fluid swivel units can be pre-constructed and then stacked on top of each other and to a base housing so that fluid passages can be aligned from the base housing to desired outlets of the stacked fluid swivel units.